Don't Jump!
by Anime-Love97
Summary: Song Fic/AU 1,104 words. Italy decides he is going to jump and it's up to two OCs to stop him. Rated T for suggestion of suicide. Please read.


AN: I don't own Hetalia just my crappy OCs. Please don't get mad at how my Italy acts its just my way. This is my first Song fic. Please let me know what you think of it.

Song: Don't Jump

Artist: Tokio Hotel

(~^.^~)

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't want to hear it right now  
_

Italy watched the city below his feet with distaste; they didn't know the pain he felt. Silently he pulled his thin jacket closer to his body. Why hadn't he grabbed a better coat? Oh yes because where he was going it wouldn't matter. He was only here for Holy Roman Empire. "I love you Holy Rome" Italy says, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Not that it mattered Holy Rome would never hear it.

_The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise of everything  
You never found  
_

A smile sneaked its way crossed Italy's face as he barely made out a girl with short black hair wearing a dress pointed up at him. People were stopping now and looking, watching, and waiting to see if he would really jump. He didn't even notice the tears falling from his face, a tear for each promise he broke and for promises people had broken to him.

_I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
_

The girl screamed out to Italy but her words never reached his ears. With a small cry she grabbed her brother who stood beside her. The two were so alike with their black hair and blue eyes speckled with concern. The brother and sister ran toward the building, both intent to stopping Italy.

_Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view  
_

Italy leaned over the edge a bit when the door behind him flew open. The girl had ran up the stairs as fast as she could. "Stop! Please!" she said panting, her brother coming up behind her also breathing hard. Italy didn't need to turn to know who was there. Luna and Leon, two friends Italy had made at church. Could he jump knowing it would devastate these two who had already lost so much?

_Please don't jump  
_

Italy expected Luna to try and talk him out of it but he never expected the next words would come from Leon who hardly said a word. "Please. Don't Jump" Leon said his voice softer then one would think for such a buff guy. Italy closed his eyes and stepped away from the edge.

_You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
_

Italy opened his eyes after saying a silent prayer. He noticed then that it had started to snow. 'No wonder its so cold' he thought 'how strange I don't feel the soft flakes'

_Somewhere up there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again  
_

Italy just wanted to leave this all behind. Forget Holy Rome and start over. He wanted everything he had lost back, he wanted his life back. Was he really that lost in pain over the death of one person that he had to stop living?

_I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
_

Leon looked at his sister afraid of what she might do. They had both slowed their breathing but she had been quite, a little too quite. "Feli!" she screamed "Please don't jump!" Leon wanted to smile, that was the Luna he knew, but the reality of the situation kept a frown on his features.

_The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
_

Italy was shocked that Luna had screamed but then again she seemed to be loud at almost everything she did. Tears flowed from her eyes and Italy wanted to wipe them away "Please don't do it" he heard her whisper.

_Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view  
_

What Luna said next surprised everyone including herself "Please, I love you." She whispered softly. Italy turned away from the edge and looked at Leon, afraid of what the other might say now that Luna had said that.

_Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
_

Leon looked at his sister, his eyes wide then he turned his gaze to fall on Italy "For her sake. Don't do it. Please" he said softly and the wind seemed to carry his words away.

_I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long  
_

Italy wasn't sure if he could be strong enough to keep going, even if he wanted his life back. Even if he was for how long would his strength hold out?

_Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump  
_

Luna held out her hand shaking a bit. She was afraid for him. It didn't matter if he didn't feel the same to her, it only mattered that he was alive.

_I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
_

Leon put an attentive hand on Luna's shoulder. He had nothing left to say that had not already been said. Now it was all up to Italy.

_Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view  
_

Italy's smile slipped away. Maybe he didn't have to jump. He could go on with his life. Holy Rome was his past but it didn't mean he had to give up his memories with him.

_Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you_

Italy whipped away his tears. It seemed Holy Rome had sent him Luna and Leon as if to say not to do it. Italy was ready to live on now, but what really made him walk away from the edge was Luna. "If you jump….if you jump I'll jump too!" she said loud enough to be heard over a gust of wind that had torn between them. After hearing those words Italy walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Maybe he didn't love Luna like she loved him, but he never wanted to see her hurt.


End file.
